The Morning After
by SalmonellaKing
Summary: Dirk and Dave wake up after a wild night and need to relieve their morning wood. Plus rim jobs. Part II of A Dirk and Stormy Night.


It was the morning after... Dave and Dirk's dicks were still shuddered with pain. Dirk groggily rolled over on the floor and felt the pain emerge. Especially because his dick was still hard. Really hard. He had to moan a bit. But he suddenly remembered that his little bro was still sleeping peacefully beside him. So he had to keep quiet.

Dirk had a dream the night before. It started to bother him. And the more he thought about it, the more he wanted to forget. But first he had to remember. It all began with the Austin, Texas Rodeo. The air was hot with the sweat of people cheering. Cheering on horses and men combined. Dave sat next to him cheering just as hard as everyone else. Only there was something wrong with one of the horses. A man came down to the horses from one of his perching areas and tried helping it. But it just wouldn't work. If anything he was making it worse. Dirk had to put a stop to this. But he didn't want to leave Dave all by himself. He was his little bro after all. Oddly in the dream, Dave was of the age of 12. So Dirk's brotherly instincts were a little more heightened than usual. Discluding the adventure the night before.

Dirk descended from the bleachers to the arena where the man and the struggling horse were. Forcefully pushing the man out of the way, Dirk bent down to see how badly the horse was hurting. It turns out that one of the horses legs was broken... Dirk knew.. From all the horse studies he had been involved in, that when a horses leg is broken there is no turning back. He had to put him out of his misery. This was a very hard thing for Dirk to do. But this horse, was suffering. His name was Black Speedy Safari. Dirk unsheathed his Katana and raised it high above the horses neckline. And as quick as a flash, he stuck through Black Speedy Safari's neck with the Japanese sword cleanly knocking the horses head off its body. It was five times as painful for Dirk to accept when he realized that the horse he had just killed was actually his brother Dave. The dead horses spirit (Dave) began talking to him as he went, "Bro.. I trusted you... That night. I thought it meant something. What did it mean? Love? Or was I just another one of your "puppets". This line crushed Dirk. It was so insulting. How could his brother ask him such a question? Of course it was love! He wouldn't fuck for pleasure! His puppets were nothing compared to one of his own blood! Nothing! And with that last thoght, Dave had completely passed away.

"Fuck..." Sleepishly whispered Dirk as he laid on his back finishing the end thought of his horrific dream. After such a wonderful night, only this could ruin his morning...

Dave was still fast asleep. Or so Dirk thought. Which is why Dirk decided that the best thing to do was to forget what had happened the night before. To protect him from the hurt he was feeling if he ever had to lose Dave like he did in his dream. It was a little hasty of Dirk to think this way, but it was still the morning.

Dave lay quietly awake on the couch, thinking lovily about last night's sexual ravagement with his older brother. It was a magical night for him. He had lost his Virginity for the first time on that fateful night. This was a lot for him to withhold. He had been taught incest was wrong. Incest. He didn't know what to think of that word after what had happened. Was it something to glorify? Or something to be ashamed of. But he most definitely was not ashamed of Dirk. Dirk, the stronger, smarter, sexier older brother. No. Dave had nothing but respect for his brother and himself. He had decided he was going to tell Dirk indeed how he felt.

Dave turned his head to look at where Dirk was lying on the floor. But he was no longer there. Instead, Dirk was sitting a couple of inches away. He looked as if he was really in deep of thought. So he asked, "Hey Bro. What's the hizz-hazz?" Dave knew something was wrong. Dirk said, "Dave, we need to talk." Dave pulled himself off the couch and snuggled up next to Dirk. "Yes, brother dear?" Dirk recoiled in surprise. "No, see, that's what I'm talking about. This is wrong, buddy. Can't keep doing this." Dirk couldn't help to graze his eyes over Dave's body, when he noticed Dave still sported his premature little-hardy. It almost re-turned Dirk on, but this was against his plan. He needed to rid himself of these dastardly thoughts. The dream! Remember the dream! Don't let this happen, he thought to himself. What was Dave thinking about? He thought.

In actuality, Dave was very confused. Again. What the fuck was Dirk ailing at now? First he shows him the awkwardly arousing and very inappropriate Adventure Time 'sode, then he slowly inches his way under my skin, only to create some.. madly passionate scene of incest between us. To which I have fallen under complete adorement for my brother. Dave thought. But he couldn't think. He decided to lash out. "Fuck, you know what? I'm sick of this shit, Bro! Why are you doing this to me? Bro.. I trusted you... That night. I thought it meant something. What did it mean? Love? Or was I just another one of your "puppets". " Dirk became paralized, put his finger right on Dave's lips. "Don't say any more... Don't go towards the light!" Dirk shouted. "I love you. I never got to tell you, but I love you. Stay with me a little longer, please! Don't go-"

Dave can't believe what he has just heard. He looked into Dirk's eyes once again, interrupting Dirk's tangent of pleas. And then, they both uncontrollably graptured onto eachother's faces and fell weak to their internal sebductions. The Morning couldn't stop them now. Boner on boner again, they treated it as if it were the first time. They began to lose all sense of sanity, ripping each other's clothes off, tasting each other's flesh. They caused so much commotion that they tumbled into the other room. The room of all food delights. The kitchen. Here the tile was hard. They were gonna feel this for a long time. But the pain only pushed them farther. They were naked and squeezing it out of control in bits of ecstacy. Dave grabbed the nearest thing he could find by him, a banana. He too ripped that object's clothes off. And it joined the party as well. Without looking away from Dirk, he ate the banana and was given the energy that would be received from a healthy, balanced breakfast to continue.

The most intelligent idea popped up out of Dave's head. He was going to please his brother by giving him a rim job. To stop his brother from abandoning him ever again. His hands were completely shrevished in the residue of the recently devoured banana. He wanted to make a mess. And by God, was he going to. Dave latched on to Dirk's dick with all his might and began slapping it. Dirk stared exotically in anticipation of what Dave's next move would be. It was new, Classy, and sloppy. He liked it. And that settled it. Dave took his finger and placed it on the rim of Dirk's dick. 360, 360, he kept thinking in his head. He was going to turn it like he turned the turntables. 360, he thought again. He wanted this to be the most perfect rim job he'd ever given. This was his only chance of repentence and it had to be done right.

Dirk squeemed and curtled at every finish of a circle Dave mastered on the tip of his penis. It was carefully done but also very sudden and fast enough to keep the pleasure rising. It had to be somewhat of a standstill though. The moment was just too great. They tried to keep it going as long as possible. At least, that's what Dave's motives were. Dirk was simply lost in ecstasy and couldn't get over at how amazing he was feeling. So he decided to kick Dave right in the nuts, forcing Dave to swiggle his circles even faster and more eratically. It hurt like fuck. But it only helped the situation to become more pleasurable in the end. End. The word was foreign to these two.

So right before the climax Dirk was going to experience, Dave came to an immediate stop and slapped Dirk right in the face, shouting, "Don't EVER do that to me again!". Dirk thought he was referring to his helpless action of selfishly kicking Dave in the gribble-joint, he felt really stupid right about then. But the true meaning of Dave's statement shined through: Dave really meant that he didn't want Dirk to dare think of skipping out on him again. He understood that his younger brother was beginning to invest too many feelings into their growing relationship with brotherly benefits, but for now all he wanted Dave to feel was love. So with a swipe of his hand, he finished himself off and used the explosive fluids that he purposefully spurted on his hand to clench onto Dave's handle. With this move, he slowly attempted to physically please Dave's body, but he did not look away from his eyes. Dave knew this was real.

Dirk knew something about his relievings. Past experiences had shown Dirk that the relievings of his masturbatory sessions had some sort of spasmic orgasmic powers that he always used the second session for maximus delight. This would be the first time he used it on anyone else. Seeing the special circumstances was worth it. He was able to give Dave the most awesome orgasm known to the history of men-on-men-kind. Dave's eyes nearly popped out of his head. He was screaming with joy and terror. It was unbelievably awesome. And sexy. Dave's body fully came crashing to the floor. His fluids creamed the entire floor into a puddle of saucy dribblage. Mindless to thought, they couldn't speak, hear, talk or say anything about what just went on. Would this pair ever match up to a full-on relationship? They didn't give a shit. Day was irrelevant. Society didn't count. And all was nothing.


End file.
